1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyance seat. More specifically, the invention relates to a conveyance seat in which a seat cover and part of a seat pad are integrated with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a conveyance seat in which a seat cover and a seat pad are integrally molded. When the seat cover and the seat pad are integrally molded, it is easy to form the shape of the seat cover along the shape of the seat pad, so it is possible to also easily obtain a seat having a shape that is difficult to be obtained in a mode in which a seat cover is caused to cover a molded seat pad later. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-153762 (JP 2003-153762 A) describes that a reinforcement member integrated with a seat pad is provided. As is described in JP 2003-153762 A, the reinforcement member is arranged in order to impart a firm seating feel by suppressing a deformation of a cushion.